Kaito no Nusuma Reta Hato
by MewStar0013
Summary: Who says women can't be thieves? As the current holder of Phantom Thief Dark, Niwa Demiyah must break the curse by having her feelings returned by her guardian angel. But that won't be easy because her angel is trying to put her behind bars. FemDaiske!


_**Kaito no Nusuma Reta Hato**_

**Hi, hi! This is my first **_**D.N. Angel **_**FanFic so please, go easy on me.( And if you're asking, yes, I say that to every new type of story idea I have.) Now, as you read in the summary, yes, Daisuke will be a girl. I got the idea because I can see that he and Satoshi make an interesting couple. That and I want to see how this whole story would be blown off if the hero was a heroine. Note, that both he and Dark will change genders. Heh, heh, yeah, couldn't help myself with that one either. Anyway, I should explain further.**

**The whole plot of **_**D.N Angel **_**will be switched around a bit and I will make sure to have those perfect moments for two certain teens and their tamers. The parings here are Fem Daisuke and Satoshi and with side Fem Dark and Krad. For those of you who want to know what the title means, it's Japanese for **_**The Stolen Heart of a Phantom Thief**_**. Not bad if I say so myself. Also a lot of other stuff will be changed so please, understand that those changes are to fallow the plot of the story. If the characters are too OCC, I'm sorry but that's just how this story works.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing of **_**D.N Angel**_**.**

**Now lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: The Fallen Angel<strong>

"_DARK!"_

"_Ah, it's so nice of you to remember my name, Krad."_

_There was the crash of a window and two beings flew in. Both were young angels. Both differed from the other. The male angel had golden-blonde hair tied into a long pony-tail with full-white feathery wings that gleamed in the moon light. His complexion was sharp and pale, his body clad in white, and pearl-green eyes focused harshly on the dark angel flying a few feet away from him._

_The dark angel smirked at him, her dark, amethyst-purple eyes shimmering with mischievousness. She was beautiful with her short, midnight-violet hair with long pieces at different angels . Her skin was a light tan and her features were soft yet gorgeous. Her wings were kissed by the shadows, almost to be confused to be a demon's. A back cloak flowed with her as she flew._

_Both were different with their own goals. Both knew that the other was their enemy._

_The female Angel name Dark suddenly spread her wings, the black feathers dancing and swirling over to Krad. They took hold of him and thrust him to the large statue in the room. Krad looked at the statue and then to Dark, his eyes growing wide as his counterpart created a glowing form of energy in her hands. Her eyes looked into his, suddenly softening before turning smug and triumphant._

"_D-Dark! What do you thing you are doing!" yelled Krad, struggling against his binds. Dark raised her hands and gave a smirk, her pearl-white teeth making her look demotic._

"_So long, my other half." she said as the whole area flash. The only thing heard was Krad's agonizing shout of pain and the gong of a clock tower. Then, all was silent._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Forty Years Later)<strong>_

"Forty years we have waited for this. For the day you would emerge. In the name of all the angels and of who wield magic… Now it is time! Reveal thy self!" chanted a sage in a room shadowed by darkness, only to be lit by a sacred fire. The sage was cloaked in red, as were the other two in the room. The other man in the room raised his arms.

"Come forth and let thy heart open! Awake the angel of darkness! Phantom Thief Dark!" yelled the man as the fired rose. After a few seconds, nothing happened. The third person sighed and shook their head as the lights of the room turned on.

"_Dad_! Did you wake me up so early for _this_?" said the person, pulling down their hood and reveling to be a fourteen-year-old girl. She was rather short for her age, her looks soft and innocent. Her hair was ruby-red and went to her upper back, slightly messy at the top. Her maroon-red eyes held kindness and shyness as she stared at her father with a look of disappointed disbelief.

"Hm, I thought that was suppose to work. Your mother did wrote to me that today would be the day. Well, do you feel different, Demiyah?" asked the young girl's father. He had rather shaggy brown hair and maroon-red eyes, like his daughter's. The girl named Demiyah sighed as she pulled off her cloak entirely, showing that she was already in her red and white school uniform.

"No. Anyway, I have to go. Right _now_. Today's very important." she said as she began rushing up a staircase, accidentally tripping on a step.

"Demiyah, don't forget that you must grasp your goal with both hands. Only then will you truly obtain it." said the sage, most likely being Demiyah's grandfather. Demiyah nodded at the older man's odd saying and she got back to her feet, brushing dirt off her blouse and running all the way out of her home.

"Demiyah, be home soon, OK? I don't want you hanging out with boys, alright!" called her father from their home's window. Demiyah stopped and her face went as red as her hair. Did her father had to say embarrassing things right out of the blue?

Demiyah spun and tried to give her best unreadable face." B-Boys! That's just weird, dad! I'm going to make a new friend today! Bye!" she called as she dashed away from her home. She looked to the ocean near her home and gave a mental sigh. _'Besides, what boy wants to be with me? I'm just always-shy-and-stuttering, Niwa Demiyah. But,'_ she suddenly looked forward with a confident smile. _'I'm soon going to be nice-girl-with-a-popular-best-friend, Niwa Demiyah. I can't wait!'_

The female Niwa began skipping all the way to her hometown's tram, where she hopped on happily and stared out the window, deep in thought._ 'We can go shopping together, dance at parties, talk on the phone about the coolest things. Gosh, things are turning out well.' _thought Demiyah happily. When she made it to her stop, she got off and skipped all the way to her school. Many students were already piling in and there was one particular person that Demiyah was searching for.

The girl there was her age with long brown hair and chocolate brown hair. Demiyah hid behind a tree and she took a deep breath. _'OK, all I have to do is walk up, say good morning, and ask her If she wants to hang out after school. In no time, we'll be best friends. OK, here goes something!'_ she thought as she marched over to the girl. She tapped her on her shoulder and the girl turned around.

"Oh, good morning, Demiyah-san." she said, smiling sweetly. Demiyah's confidence dropped big time.

"G-G-Good morning, Risa-chan." stuttered the short girl, her mind going fuzzy. Yes, this was the girl our young heroine wanted to be friends with. Best friends to be exact. All her life, Demiyah always wanted that one person she could trust. The one person who would be just as concerned for her as her family. A person who would never betray her. And since she had her doubts in getting a boyfriend, she went for getting a best friend. And Risa was just the right person. She was sweet, kind, popular, funny, and everything else Demiyah wanted in a best friend. And today was the day she took charge of obtaining her goal. Taking another deep breath, she tried to speak.

"R-R-R-Risa-chan, I was w-w-wondering-I mean, I-if you're n-not b-busy today… Would you-Could you um…" Demiyah gave a light squeak and quickly bowed her head." Um, do you want to sit with each other at lunch!" she cried out, blushing brightly. She looked up and watched Risa giggle.

"I'm sorry, Demiyah-san. I'm going to be eating with my sister and my friends today. Our table will be really crowded. Maybe next time." said the brunette, turning and walking away. Demiyah wobbled to her knees, a great depression setting on her. This day had not gone as she planned.

* * *

><p>" Demiyah… Demiyah… DEMIYAH!"<p>

Not even that ridiculously loud voice didn't get the sadden Demiyah's attention. The boy next to her sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair. His friend had been acting like this all day. She looked so distant and quiet, it was scary. It was now the end of the day and only a few people were at the school.

"OK, if you won't talk, just listen, K?" asked the boy, tilting his head. Demiyah gave a dazed blink, signaling she was listening.

"Good. Listen, there's going to be a once-in-a-life-time cover story for tonight! I can't miss it, since I am a awesome reporter! So, I need you to take my art room cleaning duty. You just _gotta _say yes! Please, please, PLEASE!" begged the boy, nearly on her knees. Demiyah gave a sigh and a silent nod. It's not like she was going to hang out with a best friend today anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Demiyah's POV)<strong>_

I silently walked down the hallway, my only light being the nearing sunset. I was to sad to admire it's great beauty. I felt so sad. Today was the day I wanted a best friend, and the chance slipped right out of my fingers, just like that. And now I had to do a job that wasn't my responsibility. But Takeshi is counting on me. And what kind of a friend would I be if I said no? Besides, it wouldn't take that long.

"Though, I am still a bit sad. I really want to be friends with Risa-chan. Friends like her only come once in a life time." I mumbled to myself as I reached the art room. Reaching into my book bag, I pulled out the art room's recognition card and swiped it through the door's cards slot. The machine gave a buzz and I gave a groan.

"That's just great. I got the wrong card." I muttered to myself. _'This was the day I was going to be a new person. A person who was braver and cooler. But everything's just going wrong.'_ I thought sadly. Giving a sigh, I pressed the button on the card slot and quickly typed a code into the hidden keyboard. The door gave beep and the door unlocked. Just as I was about to walk in, I felt someone's eyes on me. I spun around and gasped, falling to the floor on my bottom.

"H-H-Hiwatari-sempai! Y-You just didn't see that, r-right?" I stuttered, trying to keep my heart beat down. Right in front of me was a boy I knew. He was one year my senior. He was a bit taller than me with colorless purple hair and dark, gray-purple eyes. He was pale enough to look like he was made of alabaster yet he looked perfectly healthy. He wore the school's boy uniform and he wore glasses. His name was Satoshi Hiwatari. Because he was so quiet and distant, everyone younger than him called him Hiwatari-sempai, including me.

Satoshi looked unfazed, his eyes showing no emotion. "See what?" he asked in his calm monotone. I flushed red, seeing how stupid I acted in front of him. I quickly stood up and fixed my red skirt.

"Oh…Well, um… Did you see the representations of the _Mona Lisa _today that third period made in art class?" I asked, pointing to the little paintings on the wall. I wanted to avoid the subject of him asking me what he might have saw. Satoshi turned, looking at the paintings.

"Yes. Quite unique." he said to himself. I looked to the ground, finding the silence very awkward. I tried to make more conversation.

"Um… So, what are you doing here?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Cleaning duty, of course. Yourself?" he asked. I looked at the ground, tugging at my skirt with a faint blush on my cheeks.

"Well, Takeshi asked me to take his cleaning duty for him today. Something about getting the 'scoop-of-the-century' or something. And I had nothing else to do so, yeah," I said quickly. I walked over to a pile of boxes and began picking them up, trying to preoccupy myself. I noticed Satoshi picking up a broom and silently sweeping. I broke the odd silence we were having.

"So, uh, where's everybody else? Aren't they suppose to help us, too?" I asked as I piled up some boxes.

"I told them they didn't have to help." he said as he brushed up a pile of dust with his broom. I stopped my piling and turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" I asked. Satoshi turned and he surprised me. He had a half smile on with his eyes suddenly looking a bit brighter.

"I wanted to spend some time with you, Niwa-san. To ask you something." he said, placing down his broom. He was suddenly walking to me at a slow pace, his eyes giving a indescribable look. I backed away, feeling a little afraid. I felt my back hit a wall and Satoshi now stood a foot away from me. I felt my heart sped up again. Why was sempai so close?

"And… And what is it would you like to ask me?" I asked, just as Satoshi took one more step. He loomed over me with his eyes looking deep within mine. I felt like a doe being trapped by a wolf.

"I wanted to know… If you were free tonight." he said, lowering his face a bit. I felt my insides go funny and now I bet that the older boy could see my blush. Something was happening to me. But I didn't know what it was.

"If I was free tonight? Whatever for?" I asked. Satoshi stood in his place.

"Today. I was planning on going to the museum. I heard they had brought a new statue. _The Stolen Heart of The Guardian Angel_. When I went to get a ticket, I accidentally bought an extra one. So I'd thought if you weren't busy, you would like to come with me." he said, his fingertips brushing a stray hair that had gotten in my face. I swear my face was so red, I placed a shame on cherries. I took a gulp and a shaky outtake of breath.

"But… Why ask _me_, exactly? We… rarely talk." I said. Satoshi slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"That's true, Niwa-san. I could have asked anyone. But I choose you because I know you show a great love of art, just like me. I wouldn't settle for anyone else." he said, giving another half smile. My heart nearly broke out of my chest from all of it's intense pounding. What was going on with me? What was going on with Satoshi? We don't see each other at all and now he suddenly wants to hang out? I just couldn't avoid his eyes. It's like they placed a spell on me.

"I-I-I would like to go with you, Hiwatari-san, but…I'm busy tonight. It's-It's my birthday today and I promised my father we would celebrate. I'm sorry." I apologized, hoping he wasn't mad. His eyes gave a flash before he leaned away from me slightly, though not giving me much room to move.

"I see. You know, you should have told me about your birthday, Niwa-san. I could have gotten you something." he said, placing his hands in his pockets. I waved my hands quickly, my blush returning.

"N-N-No way, Hiwatari-san! You wouldn't have to! W-We barely know each other and-" I was cut off when Satoshi was close to me again, this time behind me. He slipped something across my neck and I head I faint _click_. I looked down and saw a pendant around my neck attached to a silver chain. The pendant had a opal stone, it's rainbow hue sparkling. Crossing behind the stone were two wings, one white-gold and feathery while the other was obsidian-black and demotic-looking. I turned to senpai with wide eyes.

"What is… When did you…" I was lost for words, having no idea what to say. Satoshi was looking at me calmly again, as if nothing had happened.

"It's something that I've been holding onto for a while. I really don't need it. You keep it. As a birthday present." he said, adjusting his glasses. I stared back at the pendant and I shook my head with a apologetic smile.

"Thank you, Hiwatari-senpai. But I can't accept this. It's too much." I said, reaching behind my neck to unclasp the pendant. Pale hands caught my wrist and Satoshi was close to me again. Did you hear that drum noise come to a stop? Yeah, that was my heart stopping.

"Please… Keep it on. I want you to have it, Niwa-san. Please." he said, his eyes reflecting me. Closing my fingers, and I gave a soft smile and nod.

"Alright. Thanks again, Hiwatari-senpai." I said. Satoshi briefly smiled and my eyes caught the clock, gasping." Oh god! I promised my dad I'd be home by now! I have to go!" I exclaimed, pulling myself away from Satoshi and grabbing my book bag. I ran to the door and turned quickly to senpai, throwing a smile. "Thank you for the pendant again, Hiwatari-senpai! I love it!" I called, running down the hall. I turned and saw senpai standing out the door, not showing his emotion. I sighed and turned, still running.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>_

"I'm home!" called Demiyah as she opened the door to her home. She looked around and noticed that the house was quiet. Far too quiet. Warily, she took a step forward, nothing happening. Smiling, she walked forward and the floor beneath her collapsed. The redhead screamed as she grabbed the edge of the hole, clinging for life.

"Damn it, gramps!" she cursed. Swinging her legs over the ledge, she got to her feet on the other side. Looking at the floor and walls, she could see motion sensors and holes on the wall that could shoot spears if the sensors were triggered. Demiyah took off her shoes and got into a running stance.

"Alright, no turning back!" she yelled, dashing forward and activating the sensors. Spears shot after her and Demiyah dodged them easily, her arches and turns so fast and agile. She grace fully did a front flip and made it to the hallway, maneuvering over hurtles and making it to a door. She tested the knob, seeing that it was running on high voltage. Reaching under the welcome mat, she pressed a red button and the door opened. Smiling, she walked in.

"How was my time?" she asked, placing her book bag on the floor. Kosuke looked up from his paper, then to his father. The older man stopped a stop watch.

"Twelve seconds, eight point five seconds. Not bad." complimented the man. Demiyah smiled as she walked to the staircase, feeling tired.

"So, made a new friend?" asked Kosuke, reading his paper again. Demiyah paused and shook her head.

"No… Well, not exactly." she said, looking at the pendant Satoshi gave her.

"Interesting pendant. Did your new boyfriend give it to you?" asked her grandfather. Demiyah flinched and she turned around, waving her hands quickly.

"D-Don't be silly! A friend gave it to me! He's a boy and he's find of a friend but he's not my boyfriend!" she yelled, very embarrassed. She then ran up the stairs and to her room, wanting to drop the subject.

Kosuke chuckled and he got back to reading._ 'She's finally growing up.'_ he mused.

* * *

><p>Demiyah made it to her room and she jumped onto her bed, flopping to her back and scratching her hair. She felt something on her chest and she looked up, seeing something white snuggling up to her. Smiling, she scratched the little, rabbit-hybrid on her chest.<p>

"Hey ya, Wiz." she said, smiling at the family pet. The little creature with red eyes gave a chirp and lightly patted at Demiyah's pendant. He looked her and titled his head.

"Chu~?" chirped the animal, tilting his head some more. Demiyah picked up the pendant carefully, brushing her thumb over the gem's surface.

"It really is pretty, huh? I still can't believe Hiwatari-san gave it me. It's too pretty. But…" Demiyah laid her head on her pillow, closing her eyes and remembering how close Satoshi was to her. How he looked and how careful he was with her, as if she were a priceless painting.

"But why did he noticed me all of a sudden? I'm a complete nobody to other guys. But with him…" a blush redden her cheeks." I feel… so special." she concluded, feeling a warm sense in her heart. The warm feeling suddenly grew, turning into a wild inferno from the inside. Demiyah suddenly gave a scream as the whole burning pain took control of her entire body. She collapsed to the floor and breathed heavily as her vision grew dark. She only heard Wiz gave a worried 'Chu!' as she fell into a world of darkness.

* * *

><p>Demiyah woke up with a groan, her back hurting from the sleeping she did on the floor. Her eyes opened tiredly and she sat up, hissing at her pounding headache. Standing up, she stumbled over to the bathroom and she walked over to the sink. Splashing a bit of water on her face, she took a white towel and she wiped her face and looked at her reflection.<p>

"AHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MEEEEE!"

Kosuke and Demiyah's grandfather gave a jump as someone came pounding down the staircase. They both looked up to see someone they hadn't seen in a while.

The girl before them was one they had rarely seen, looking very mature and beautiful. Her hair was a dark shade of violet and her dark red eyes held worry. Her skin was pale and she wore the uniform and pendant Demiyah had worn. She looked at them both with a worried and panicked expression.

"Dad! Gramps! S-Something happened to me! Is-Is this the changes you were talking about?" asked the girl, sounding exactly like Demiyah. Kosuke simply smiled, nodding to himself.

"Yep, your mother said something would happen like this. Your Dark Mousy now, honey." he said.

"Dark Mousy?" asked Demiyah, tilting her head in confusion. Her grandfather stood up and patted her head, despite their current height difference.

"Yes, Dark Mousy. It has gone on in our family for generations, Demiyah. For three hundred years, the women in our family have had the ability to change into world-know, Phantom Thief, Dark Mousy, when they reach the age of fourteen years. Generation after generation, all Niwa girls have been stealing rare artifacts. And now it is your turn, Demiyah. You will carry out the tradition." said the old man. Demiyah gave a worried frown.

"B-But, I don't want to be a phantom thief. I can barely make the mile at school, let alone steal something." she argued. Her grandfather gave her a stern look.

"Too bad, young lady. Your grandmother was Dark, her mother was Dark, and if you don't stop this curse soon, _your_ daughter will most likely be Dark. It's nothing you can stop. At eleven tonight, you will be stealing _The Stolen Heart of the Guardian Angel_ at the town's museum, That is the only thing that will change you back." he said. Demiyah tilted her head.

"Seriously? If I steal that statue… Then I change back?" she asked. Kosuke gave a smile with a nod.

"That's the gist of it. Besides, we already sent the letter do you can't back yourself out of this. Just get Wiz to fly you there and you'll know what to do then." he said. His daughter gave a scared whimper. The older man gave a soft smile.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. Now go on, have fun!" called the older Niwa smiling. Demiyah looked at both of the men before reluctantly climbing up the steps to her room. She changed out of her school clothes and into a black tank top with black jeans, a black cloak, and a pair of black dress shoes. She tucked her pendant behind her shirt, wanting no one to see it. She opened her window and Wiz hopped on her shoulder. With a sigh, Demiyah pressed her hand to the creature's forehead and he hopped onto her back, changing into a pair of black wings. With a great leap, she took off into the sky, setting out on her mission.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Satoshi's POV)<strong>_

"_Tonight is the night we've all been waiting for. At eleven o' clock tonight, the legendary Phantom Thief Dark will appear after a long forty years. Police forces have been gathering around the town's museum in order to stop the escapable Phantom Thief from stealing __**The Stolen Heart of The Guardian Angel**__. Everyone is beginning to wonder if the phantom thief will be cap-"_

I turned off my car's radio, hearing enough.

What an idiotic statement that reporter said. Of course normal means of force couldn't stop Phantom Thief Dark. For forty years she has been able to escape any trap and crack any code. If the police might have thought they were able to catch that thief, they were sorely mistaken. That is why I thought ahead.

_**-And just what have you thought of, Hiwitar-sama?-**_

I nearly groaned at that voice in my head. Great, it was _him_ again.

'_A plan, Krad. A plan that will not fail.'_

I could just picture the blonde man smirking at me right now.

_**-OK, oh great one. But if this plan of your's fails along the way, I take over, deal?-**_

I pondered that for a while as my car got closer to the museum. Letting Krad take control would be rather risky but, very useful as well. Still…

'… _Maybe. Only if necessary.'_

_**-Only if necessary, right. By the way, weren't you suppose to be on a date tonight?-**_

I nearly pulled my car to a stop. Did I hear him right?

_**-You heard me, Romeo. I saw you ask that little redhead. So, what's her name? Did she ditch you or something? And what was with the pendant?-**_

My knuckles turned white as my fingers closed into fist.

'_First of all, it was not going to be a date.__Second, asking Niwa-san was all part of my plan. And thirdly, that pendant holds a tracking device.'_

_**-Tracking device. Huh, that's both useful yet stalker-ish, don't you think?-**_

'_It's needed, Krad. I suspect that Demiyah Niwa is more than she appears to be. I just know it.'_

When Krad didn't respond, I assumed he had gone off into another part of my mind. Well, at least I wouldn't be hearing his back talk for a while, thank god for that. It's not easy having two minds in your head. You get a double headache after all the thinking and talking.

I looked to my right and spotted the museum, and then something else caught my eye. High above the building, there she was. Phantom Thief Dark Mousy. Her dark silhouette sent everyone at a frenzy, all police forces rushing into the building at high speed. I sighed as I pulled my car to a stop. Looks like tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>_

The museum was silent as Demiyah crept into room after room, disguised as a security guard. She gave a mock solute as a few guards ran past her, shouting that Phantom Thief Dark was at the west corridor. With a smile, she walked into a room and pulled off her security guard hat. She looked to _The Stolen Heart of The Guardian Angel_ and admired it briefly. It was made of stone with a statute of a young man holding a heart for all the world to see. Gems colored some of the parts of the statute, making it glow in the moonlight. Demiyah walked over to the statue's lock pad.

Without breaking a sweat, she typed in a cheat code and the lock was disengaged, the statue know being free for the taking. Just as she was about to grab the statue, a familiar voice made her freeze.

"Congratulations. Just like a friend I know." said Satoshi as he entered the room with one hand in his pocket. Demiyah turned and gave a small gasp.

'_Hiwatari! What's he doing here?'_ she thought, suddenly feeling more afraid then she already was.

"It's nice to meet you," said Satoshi suddenly. His eyes narrowed, almost glaring at the phantom thief." But we met before." he whispered. Demiyah looked away for a second before she was suddenly pinned to the floor by Satoshi. She froze as the young man stared at her with darkened eyes.

" I'm afraid I can't let you go. Your capture is my the reason for my existence. I live for nothing else!" yelled the usually stoic young man. Demiyah thrashed her head to the right, not wanting to look at the older student's harsh gaze.

'_Stop it, Hiwatari-sempai! Someone! Anyone! Help me!'_ Demiyah mentally screamed.

_**+ Nice work, Demiyah. Now it's my turn.+**_

Demiyah suddenly felt something deep within her. Her heart began pounding and a dark shadow washed over her eyes. She felt like she was sinking into water, her limps being slowed and her mind losing thought. She somehow knew what was happening. She was being taken over.

Satoshi gasped as a dark wind of black feathers rushed right past him like wild mountain winds. He choked at the lack of oxygen and he shut his eyes at the dry wind. The rushing winds suddenly came to a stop.

"OK, maybe you can answer this question; Which one of us is the real Dark?" asked a female voice. Satoshi opened his eyes and he stared at the two doubles of Phantom Thief Dark. Both of them were smirking smugly with their backs to each other.

"There… There are _two _of you?" he asked. The Darks continued to smirk as one of them changed into a fury of black feathers and surrounded Satoshi, trapping him. The other one made a quick grab for _The Stolen Heart of the Guardian Angel_.

"DARK!" yelled Satoshi in anger as Dark jumped to a window and smashed it with a round-house kick. The thief turned to him and blew a kiss.

"Better luck next time, little boy!" she called as she jumped out of the window.

"Wiz, I need you!" called the woman as black wings sprouted from her back and made her fly. Satoshi ran to the window and watched the thief fly near the trees. He smirked as he suddenly pulled a device out of his pocket. It showed a map of the area and a blinking dot near the forest. With a wider smirk, he ran to the back exit, going to prove his point.

* * *

><p>Demiyah landed right by a tree as she soon as she gained a little flying sickness. She knew she was not going to get use to all the flying she had to do to get home. She made sure that the stolen statue was safe in her back pack.<p>

_**+ That was pretty good. Not bad for a fist time thief.+**_

Demiyah blinked before she remembered. She forgot, she was the new tamer of Dark.

'_Thank you, but you really did all the work. Now all I got to do is head home and then I can look like myself again.'_

_**+ Or I can change you back now.+**_

'_I can do that?'_

_**+ You can't, but I can.+**_

Demiyah gave another blink as her hair was turning back to it's original color. But then she saw something catch her eyes. She turned and gave a gasp as Satoshi suddenly pounced at her.

"I won't let you escape, Dark!" he yelled. Demiyah gave a shriek as she tried to jump but a tree root snagged her foot. The momentum made her fall back with Satoshi fallowing her. They crashed to the floor, both dazed at what had happened to them.

They both stared at each other with wide eyes as they lips had crashed together from their impact. Both could neither move or breath. The emotion coursing through them were beating fast as their thundering hearts. Satoshi finally snapped out of the kissing daze and he pulled away, staring at Demiyah with wide eyes.

The younger girl's face was completely red, her mind going into a turbine. Her first kiss was stolen. Her very first kiss was with Satoshi! She suddenly felt another warm sensation come to her heart and she stood up quickly, knocking Satoshi off her. She quickly climbed to the trees and Wiz was already on her back, sending her flying home. The younger girl placed her fingertips at her mouth just as her heart was pounding as fast as a hummingbird's wings and she changed into Dark once more.

'_I kissed Hiwatari-senpai! He kissed me! Oh my god, can today get any worse!'_

* * *

><p>Satoshi was left there, dazed and confused. For a split second, he knew saw Demiyah's face. He had kissed his classmate who could possibly be the thief he was after. He looked at his tracking controller and his case was confirmed.<p>

Niwa Demiyah was Phantom Thief, Dark Mousy.

* * *

><p>"OK, I bought back the statue." said Demiyah as she walked down to the family basement, where her grandfather and father were waiting. Just as she placed the artifact on the table, her grandfather raised a odd yet ancient-looking staff. The staff glowed dark feathers on the statue. The statue glowed briefly before it dimmed, turning back to normal.<p>

"That should do it. Good work Demiyah." complimented her father. Demiyah was barely paying attention. She stared at a strand of her violet hair and gave a sigh.

'_Say, Dark, can you change me back?'_

_**+ Sorry, kid. Doing that kind of stuff really wastes my energy, even on one move. Ask the old man to help you.+**_

Demiyah did as she was told.

"Hey grandpa, I don't get it. Why am I still Dark? I stole the statue, just like you said. How come it's not working?" she asked. Her grandfather looked at her with soft eyes.

"You misinterpret me, Demiyah. That is not the Guardian Angel I was talking about." he said.

"Huh?" asked Demiyah, very confused. Her grandfather pulled a photo out and it showed Satoshi. He was giving a cool look that made Demiyah blush. Her heart gave a melting feeling and she suddenly changed back to her original self. She blinked and looked at herself.

"What the… How the…?" OK, now this was just freaky. What the hell was going on?

"It's like this, Demiyah. With both you and Dark and your DNA, you are triggered by the emotions of love. If you gain romantic feelings from the one you love the most, then both you and Dark change back from form to form. In order to break the curse, you must gain the love of your Guardian Angel." explained Kosuke. Demiyah blinked when realization hit her.

'_Then that means… Oh god… I'm… In love with Hiwatari?'_ she wondered with widen eyes.

_**+ Yep, better believe it, kiddo. This curse won't break unless you get that zombie to return your feelings. Good luck with that.+**_

Demiyah groaned and she thrashed her head a bit." This isn't happening. This is _not_ happening!" she groaned. Kosuke patted her head fondly.

"Don't worry, everything will work out. By the way, what did I say about boys?"

Again, Demiyah groaned.

* * *

><p>The new Tamer of Dark stared up at the ceiling of her room as she tried to fall asleep. Sadly, she was failing at that. Her fingers were lightly tracing her pendant and her mind was having a conversation with a certain thief.<p>

'_I can't believe this.'_

_**+You're telling me. No offense but you're kind of a wimp.+**_

'_Gee, what I kind thing to say.'_

_**+I'm just saying.+**_

Demiyah rubbed her temples and she rolled to her side, resting her cheek to the cool pillow's surface.

'_Hey, can I ask something, Dark?'_

_**+Depends on the question.+**_

'_When Hiwatari… You know… Kissed me… Why did I change back to you?'_

Dark was silent for a moment before she replied.

_**+For a second… When your eyes met… I thought… I thought I saw someone I knew.+**_

'_Really, who?'_

Another silence before a fake yawn.

_**+ Man, all this talking's gotten me sleepy. Time to rest up, night.+**_

'_But, Dark!-'_

It was too late. Dark was asleep. With a sigh, the young girl rolled to her stomach and closed her eyes. Her thoughts went back to the kiss. Even though it was brief, she noticed his lips were smooth like marble. She blushed red and buried her face in her pillow. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Satoshi laid in his bed, his thoughts wandering to the female Niwa. It wasn't all-too astonishing finding out that Niwa Demiyah was Dark Mousy. What surprised him was that fact that they kissed. He had never experience something so warm and sweet in his life. He shook his head, just knowing that Krad would tease his about this somewhere in the night. He pulled his covers around him tighter, closing his eyes. What had he gotten himself into?<p>

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! That's the first chapter! I hope you all liked it! If there are any mistakes and OCC-ness, I apologies. Yeah, there's gonna be a lot of stuff between Demiyah and Satoshi. The curse of the Niwas and Hiwataris will change a bunch and there will also be filler chapters from here and there, too. I gotta make this story work somehow. I also add the other characters, too, so no worries.<strong>

**Well, I have to go! Make sure to review and I'll get this next chapter in soon!**

**This is me saying, Peace! **


End file.
